


Probabilities

by taebeomhehez



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual pining?? I think, clichés for life yall, what's a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taebeomhehez/pseuds/taebeomhehez
Summary: Taehyun thinks Beomgyu doesn't like him back. That's literally it.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Probabilities

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Beomgyu has black hair now but-

Taehyun has always thought that the probability of someone feeling the same way about you was low - if not, impossible. He doesn't have experience, no, but seeing the way his classmates would act so childish in front of their crush as if they were in an anime, he can already confirm his statement.

Why does he even care about this is in the first place? He doesn't know either. Maybe he was only denying the fact that he is falling for someone. Someone with certain blond hair, someone he knows will never feel the same for him. _Maybe._

But seriously though, he wasn't kidding.

Every single thing blossomed hope within his chest. Whenever Beomgyu would ask him to the arcade or hold hands with him, hell he'd even catch Beomgyu staring at him only to receive a smile few seconds later.

Beomgyu didn't seem to know what his actions were doing to Taehyun. The latter could go on and on, thinking about what those things could mean, but would still arrive at the same conclusion. That it was just that - mere gestures of friendship for his younger dongsaeng. That being otherwise was just a probability, a few inches away from impossible.

Should he try to make Beomgyu fall for him? No. Taehyun loved him for what he is, and that alone was already enough for him. 

What can he do?

_**[***]** _

Beomgyu lifts his pencil as he finishes scribbling the rest of his notes, closing his notebook in satisfaction. Today was decidedly the perfect day to confess to Taehyun. He packs his things as the clock struck 5 - signalling their dismissal.

He had rehearsed his lines over and over in his head, going over every word carefully. Taehyun was waiting for him by the gate, and Beomgyu plans on taking him to the small bakery a few meters away from their school. He just couldn't wait to see Taehyun's smile, looking down on his favorite butter bread.

He always wondered, why would Taehyun think it was impossible? Hasn't he already been obvious enough?

Beomgyu shakes the thought off, a smile forming on his lips. He had finally managed to squeeze the last of his notebooks into his bag. Now it was time to finally prove Taehyun wrong.

  
Beomgyu was more aware of his own feelings than anyone else, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and unedited, I'm so sorry ;-;


End file.
